Annabeth's Letter Home
by daughterofhades13
Summary: A few years after TLO Annabeth writes a letter to her dad to get him caught up on what everyone's doing. Oneshot. Percabeth, Grover/Juniper, Chris/Clarisse.


Hey Dad,

How's it going in San Francisco? It feels like I haven't seen you guys in forever, even though the wedding was only a few months ago. Percy and

I got an apartment here in New York. You should come and visit us sometime. I finally got my dream job as an architect, as for Percy, he joined the coastguard. Go figure. We've obviously had our rough patches, with our parents being mortal enemies and all. (I promise you, throwing the punch ladle at him at the wedding reception was an _accident_) But other than that, we're fine.

As for everyone else, Grover and Juniper are still together. I don't think they'll get married or anything, being different species, but they're practically inseparable. I've seen them a few times recently, petitioning _my_ construction projects that "threaten the balance of the wild" and whatever else. So now everything I build is eco-friendly, which I guess is a good thing. At least they'll leave me alone now. They're good friends, but sometimes I want to hear something other than how many of whatever rare trees are on my building sites.

Thalia is obviously still with the Hunters, and I heard she got a ton of new recruits in the past few years. Juniper said she even got a daughter of Aphrodite to join. (Aphrodite is probably _furious _about that one_._) I haven't seen her much, mostly because she's off saving maidens and whatnot. I'm still trying to get over the fact that the person I thought of as an older sister is younger than me now. Immortality is confusing. So far, no boys have gotten to her, although Nico's not-so-subtle flirting almost got him a Celestial bronze arrow to the butt a while back.

Speaking of Nico, we've practically adopted him recently. He shows up almost once a week for a free dinner, and if I didn't have a well paying job, he'd probably make us go broke constantly "borrowing" cash. I finally dragged him to a community college, promising to buy him a car if he didn't flunk any classes. I had to pull a few strings to get him in with his grades, but it all works out. He got pretty ticked off when he realized he couldn't go off and party every other night, and I think I might be on his "People I'm Sending to the Fields of Torture When They Die" list now.

Then of course there's Clarisse and Chris. Clarisse is still her moody grouchy self, unless Chris is there. I swear that boy is a miracle worker. One second she's threatening to chop Percy into bite-size pieces, and the next she's smiling and giggling. It's absolutely ridiculous. Anyway, I've heard rumors that Chris is planning on proposing to her, but with these people, you never know what to believe.

Camp Half-Blood is still being run by Chiron and Mr. D. We've gone to visit a few times, just because it feels more like home than anywhere else. The Oracle, Rachel, however, was attacked by monsters while she wasn't at camp and, well, a daughter of Apollo is the Oracle now. Percy was freaking out, but (and I feel terrible saying this) I never really liked her much. Other than that it's really the same old camp.

And then there's my half-brother-in-law, Tyson. He's been, er, keeping in touch. He visits every two or three weeks, and iris-messages every two or three _days_. And, since he's at least five time zones away, when he just finished dinner, I'm _asleep_. Percy however, loves it, and talks to him until I get fed up with it and drag him away. Also, Percy's mom, Sally, and Paul Blofis got married recently. I must say, Paul is much better than her former husband, Gabe Ugliano, who is now a statue in an art museum somewhere.

Last, but definitely not least, there's the newest member of our family. That's right, I'm having a baby. We're not sure if it's a boy or girl, but Percy and I are already fighting about the name. Percy wants an "ocean" name like Pearl or Neptune. I want the poor kid to have a normal name. Oh well, we'll figure something out, and I'll keep you posted.

Love,

Annabeth Jackson


End file.
